This invention relates to strapping, and more particularly to strapping of the type comprising a pair of straps which are adjustable lengthwise relative to one another and which may be releasably secured together in lapping relation by cooperable fastening means (e.g., fabric fastening material) on the engaging surfaces of the straps.
Reference may be made to my U.S. Pat. No. 3,765,093 showing orthodontic traction apparatus utilizing strapping of the above-mentioned type in conjunction with a pair of tension assemblies which are adapted to be stretched for applying posterior traction to the teeth via an orthodontic instrumentality (e.g., an arch wire) on the teeth in the patient's mouth. The strapping includes a neckband worn by the patient and a fastening strap attached to each tensioning assembly, the fastening straps being detachably securable to the neckband by means of fabric fastening material such as that commercially available under the trademark "Velcro". Traction is developed by pulling the fastening straps, when separated from the neckband, with a force equal to the desired traction to be applied, thereby stretching the tension members a corresponding distance. The traction is maintained by pressing the fabric fastening material of the fastening straps and the neckband together while the tension members are in stretched condition. Thereafter the straps are stapled to the neckband to prevent unintentional (or intentional but not prescribed) displacement of the straps relative to the neckband. While this arrangement has been entirely satisfactory for developing and maintaining the traction at the desired level, adjustment of the traction, as may be necessary during the course of a patient's treatment, requires (among other things) the removal of the staple and the application of a new staple.